


Vogel und Wolf

by Rochwen (ShadowsOfWho), ShadowsOfWho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfWho/pseuds/Rochwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfWho/pseuds/ShadowsOfWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Jahre lang, vom 01. September 1971 bis zum 01. November 1981, haben sie sich gekannt. Irgendwo dazwischen sind aus Fremden Freunde und aus Freunden Geschwister geworden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogel und Wolf

**Sonntag, 05. September 1971**

Remus Lupin saß alleine an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben. Er hatte die gute Laune seiner Klassenkameraden nicht mehr ausgehalten. Peter, Sirius und James saßen jetzt in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal und lachten miteinander, aber ihm war nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Sein Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster. Obwohl der Mond noch nicht zu sehen war, war ihm, als könne er seinen Schein bereits auf seiner Haut fühlen. Der Wolf in seinem Inneren drängte nach außen. Er wusste, dass er seinen Willen heute in dieser Nacht bekommen würde und war voller Vorfreude, die Remus nicht teilen konnte. Er las den Satz zum dritten Mal, ohne dass die Information in seinem Hirn ankam und klappte das Buch dann mit einem Seufzen zu. Es brachte nichts weiter zu lesen, wenn er doch nichts verstand. Gerade wollte er aufstehen und sich auf die Suche nach etwas leichterer Lektüre machen, da fiel ihm auf, dass der Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nicht mehr leer war. Sein Blick fiel auf ein weißes, mit grellgrünen Blumen bedrucktes Kleid und dunkelrote Haarspitzen. Er hatte noch nicht mit Lily Evans gesprochen – immerhin waren sie beide erst seit wenigen Tagen an der Schule, doch er wusste wer sie war. Die Muggelgeborene war ihm gleich am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Er hatte sofort gesehen, dass sie nicht aus der magischen Welt stammte, an der Art wie sie alles, was sie sah, begeistert aufsog. Nicht nur das Schloss, die Geister und die verzauberte Decke, sondern auch die Roben der Lehrer und einen älteren Schüler aus Ravenclaw, der den Schlamm auf seinem Umhang mit einem einfachen Reinigungszauber hatte verschwinden lassen. Er beobachtete sie gerne. Wenn sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, wenn sie beide am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum oder auf den Ländereien oder in der großen Halle saßen, wenn er ihr zufällig auf dem Gang begegnete. Lily Evans strahlte eine Lebensfreude aus, die ihm so unbekannt war, dass es ihn gleichzeitig anzog und abstieß. Er wagte nicht, sich ihr zu nähern. Ihr Glück mit seinem Elend zu beschmutzen. Stattdessen beobachtete er sie aus der Ferne wie einen wundersamen Vogel.

„Du könntest mir auch ins Gesicht sehen. Es ist hier oben auf meinem Hals und man erstarrt nicht zu Stein, wenn man hinsieht, weißt du?"

Erschrocken blickte er in ihr lachendes Gesicht und spürte, wie ihm sofort das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Wie lange hatte er ihr gedankenverloren auf die Brust gestarrt? Und wie lange hatte sie schon vorher dort gesessen, als er mit dem Buch und seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen war? Nun, aus der Nähe, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen von einem beunruhigend leuchtenden Grün waren, das er so noch bei keinem Menschen gesehen hatte und das sich fürchterlich mit den Blumen auf ihrem Kleid biss.

„Du redest nicht so viel, oder? Ich bin jedenfalls Lily Evans und du bist Remus Lupin, richtig?" Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin und eilig ergriff er sie, um sich nicht noch weiter zum Affen zu machen.

„Ja, der bin ich." Und dann, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, aber auch nicht einfach nichts sagen wollte, stellte er die dümmste Frage, die man in einer Bibliothek stellen kann: „Liest du gerne?"

Aber Lily Evans lachte ihn nicht aus, sie lächelte ihn sogar an: „Ja, diese Bücherei ist wundervoll! Ich frage mich, ob man diese Bücher in sieben Jahren alle lesen kann."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man das schafft. Vielleicht, wenn man nach dem Abschluss ein Professor wird."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es gibt so eine schrecklich große Auswahl!"

„Ich kann dir ein paar Bücher über magische Tierwesen zeigen. Du magst doch Tierwesen, oder?"

Lily Evans' Lächeln besaß genug Strahlkraft, um die ganze Bibliothek zu erleuchten. Da war Remus sicher. Doch in diesem Moment betrat eine außerordentlich gehetzt wirkende Madam Pomfrey die Bibliothek, sah sich um und kam dann mit schnellen Schritten zu dem Tisch, an dem Remus mit Lily saß.

„Mr. Lupin, da sind sie ja. Kommen sie, wir haben es eilig." Erschrocken sah er auf die Uhr. Es war viel später, als er gedacht hatte. Wie hatte er nur so die Zeit vergessen können?

„Tschüss, Lily", rief er über die Schulter. Madam Pomfrey hatte bereits seine Hand gepackt und zog ihn unerbittlich hinter ihr her. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, begann sie leise mit ihm zu schimpfen.

Remus lächelte trotzdem. Ein Vogel hatte sich auf seine Hand gesetzt.

* * *

 

**Montag, 05. März 1973**

Remus Lupin saß alleine an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben. Obwohl er Sanders _Abhandlungen über die Unterschiede zwischen Verwandlungen von Säugetieren und Reptilien_ wirklich interessant fand, war er nicht ganz bei der Sache und ertappte sich dabei, den letzten Satz auf der Seite gerade zum vierten Mal zu lesen, anstatt einfach umzublättern. Als er aufblickte, um seinen Augen eine kleine Pause zu gönnen lächelte Madam Rosewood, die Bibliothekarin, ihn warm an. Obwohl er nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, wie in seinem ersten Jahr, kam er doch immer noch regelmäßig hierher. Er liebte seine drei Freunde und er war ihnen dankbar für alles, was sie ihm gaben, aber trotzdem gab es Situationen, in denen er Abstand von ihnen brauchte und dann ging er in die Bibliothek, die ganz eindeutig der perfekte Ort war, um Peter, Sirius und James aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Bibliothek war auch der Ort, an dem er Lily traf, die ebenso wie er öfter hier war. Manchmal war sie mit Severus hier. Dann saßen die beiden in einer schattigen Ecke bei der Zaubertränkeabteilung wälzten dicke Bücher und redeten und Remus saß an seinem Stammtisch, der näher bei den Fenstern war und beobachtete seinen wundervollen Vogel und sonnte sich in ihrer Lebensfreude, die sogar dann ausreichte den ganzen Raum zu erhellen, wenn sie mit einem Griesgram wie Severus zusammen war. Aber manchmal kam sie auch zu Remus, setzte sich ihm gegenüber wie sie es bei ihrem ersten Treffen in der Bibliothek gemacht hatte und erzählte ihm von ihrem Tag oder fragte nach seinem oder las einfach nur in seiner Gesellschaft ein Buch und obwohl er sich fast ein Jahr lang kein einziges Mal getraut hatte, sie von sich aus anzusprechen, war sie immer wieder gekommen, bis er irgendwann verstanden hatte, dass sie ihn, Remus Lupin, tatsächlich mochte. Seine Freunde wussten nichts von dieser seltsamen Bibliotheksfreundschaft und er glaubte auch nicht, dass ihre Freunde davon wussten. Wenn sie sich draußen trafen, ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass sie sich näher kannten. Sie war bei ihren Freundinnen und er war bei seinen Freunden und er mochte es immer noch, sie einfach aus der Ferne zu beobachten und sich darüber zu freuen, dass sie glücklich war.

Heute war einer der seltenen Tage, an denen Lily weder bei ihm noch bei Severus saß. Sie hatte sich ganz alleine an den Tisch zurückgezogen, den sie sonst mit Severus nutzte und blätterte in mehreren dicken Büchern. Auf einmal sprang sie auf, schlug die Bücher ein bisschen zu kräftig zu und rannte in Remus Richtung. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen.

„Komm mit, Remus. Wir müssen reden." Verwirrt zog er die Brauen hoch.

„Warum können wir nicht hier reden?", fragte er, aber sie ging gar nicht darauf ein.

„Jetzt komm doch einfach. Es ist wichtig." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn einfach mit sich. Im mörderischen Tempo durch die Korridore von Hogwarts, bis sie schließlich durch das große Portal stürmten und über den matschigenBoden der Ländereien liefen. Schlamm beschmutzte ihre hübschen Halbschuhe und durchtränkte die weißen Strümpfe teilweise, aber das schien sie gar nicht zu kümmern, obwohl er wusste, dass sie die Schuhe erst in den Weihnachtsferien neu bekommen hatte. Manchmal dachte er, dass nichts ihre Lebensfreude vertreiben könnte. Niemand konnte ihr etwas anhaben. Sie flog den schlechten Gedanken einfach davon.

„Ich hab's rausgekriegt!", platzte es auf einmal aus ihr heraus, „warum du immer krank bist, meine ich."

Lily strahlte. Remus fragte sich, was sie glaubte herausgefunden zu haben und ob er es übers Herz bringen würde, ihr zu sagen, dass sie falsch lag.

„Du bist ein Werwolf", stellte sie fest, „Ich habe die Tage an denen du krank warst, mit meinem Kalender abgeglichen und du warst immer um den Vollmond herum nicht da. Deswegen warst du auch immer so gestresst in den Tagen davor und siehst immer so erschöpft aus, wenn du wiederkommst. Warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?" Fragend legte sie den Kopf schief und blickte ihn aus immer noch unglaublich grünen und überhaupt nicht verängstigten Augen an. Remus fühlte sich, als sei er soeben von einem Zug überrollt worden. Seine größte Angst war gerade wahr geworden. Jemand hatte herausgefunden, dass er ein Werwolf war. Aber Lily wirkte nicht so, als würde sie sein Geheimnis weiter erzählen. Er verstand nicht, wie sie weiterhin so freundlich zu ihm sein konnte, wo sie doch nun wusste, dass er Monster war. Er wusste keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Warum hätte er es ihr sagen sollen? Was hätte er denn sagen sollen? _Hallo, mein Name ist Remus Lupin und einmal im Monat verwandle ich mich für eine Nacht in ein lebensgefährliches Monster?_ Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass er diese letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Lily fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh, Remus, du bist doch kein Monster. Wie kannst du so was nur denken. Du bist der freundlichste Mensch, den ich kenne und du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür, dass du eine Krankheit hast. Jeder, der das anders sieht, ist ein großer Dummkopf!" Er hatte vergessen, dass sie aus der Muggelwelt stammte. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie gefährlich ein Werwolf wirklich war. Sie war nicht wie die meisten Kinder von Zauberern mit Gruselgeschichten über dunkle Kreaturen aufgewachsen.

„Lily, die meisten Leute sehen das anders als du. Und sie haben recht damit, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Du weißt nicht, wie gefährlich Werwölfe sind."

„Dann geh ich dir halt einmal im Monat aus dem Weg und bin den Rest der Zeit trotzdem deine Freundin", erklärte sie stur.

Sie war sein Vogel und wenn sie davon fliegen wollte, würde er sie nicht davon abhalten. Aber sie blieb freiwillig bei ihm.

* * *

 

**Donnerstag, 20. September 1973**

Remus Lupin saß neben Lily an einem Tisch im Turmzimmer der Wahrsagelehrerin, die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben. Lieber hätte er an einem anderen Tisch, unten in der Bibliothek gesessen und seine Nase in einem anderen Buch vergraben, aber leider hatte man nicht immer die Wahl und an diesem Donnerstag stand seine zweite Stunde Wahrsagen auf dem Unterrichtsplan. Nun, eigentlich wäre es die dritte gewesen doch der Donnerstag der letzten Woche war unglücklich auf den Tag nach Vollmond gefallen. Mürrisch blickte er auf den Grund der Teetasse. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Wahrsageunterricht interessant sein würde. Stattdessen starrte er seit einiger Zeit auf den Grund einer Porzellantasse und versuchte aus den Teeblättern etwas anderes herauszulesen als eine große, matschige Pfütze.

„Lily, ich sehe in deinen Teeblättern", sprach er mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme und sie kicherte leise, „dass du schon bald mit dem Gesicht voran in eine Schlammpfütze fallen wirst."

„Oh nein, welch grausames Schicksal! Wie soll ich das nur meinen Eltern beibringen?"

Remus biss sich auf die Lippe, um Professor Smethwyck nicht mit einem lauten Lachen zu verraten, wie ernsthaft sie sich mit der Aufgabe beschäftigten.

„Lass mich mal in deine Zukunft sehen", verlangte Lily und griff nach der Tasse, die Remus geleert hatte.

„Mmhh… Ich kann auch nichts erkennen. Vielleicht haben wir beim Schwenken irgendetwas falsch gemacht."

„Aber nein, meine Liebe", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen und die beiden Drittklässler wirbelten herum. Professor Smethwyck hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, selbst wenn man sie noch vor Sekunden am anderen Ende des Raumes gesehen hatte.

„Ihre Sätze sehen sehr gut aus, Miss Evans. Mit ein wenig Kreativität lassen sich viele Zeichen erkennen. Sehen sie einmal hier", sagte sie und zeigte auf einige matschige Blätter in Remus' Tasse, „wenn sie genau hinsehen, können sie einen Vogel erkennen."

„Ja, das sind Fügel. Und da ist der Schnabel. Jetzt wo ich ihn sehe, weiß ich gar nicht, warum er mir nicht früher aufgefallen ist." Professor Smethwyck lächelte geheimnisvoll und nahm Lilys Tasse aus Remus' Hand.

„Blicken sie noch einmal in die Tasse, Mr Lupin. Versuchen sie etwas an dieser Stelle zu erkennen."

„Das hier könnten vier Beine sein, irgendein Tier."

„Sehr gut, Mr Lupin. Ich würde sagen, dass es sich um einen Wolf handelt, aber in diesem Punkt lässt sich sicherlich streiten. Der Vogel, Mr Lupin, steht gewöhnlich für eine weite Reise oder auch für eine Nachricht, beide oft mit gutem Inhalt. Miss Evans, der Wolf wird allgemein als Zeichen für schwere Krankheit oder plötzliche Veränderung betrachtet. Er ist allerdings auch eng mit dem Hund verwandt, dessen Bedeutungen Treue und Freundschaft sind. Sie beide sollten sich allein überlegen, was dies für ihre Zukunft bedeuten könnte." Mit diesen Worten zog Professor Smethwyck weiter an ihren Nachbartisch.

„Der Wolf", flüsterte Lily in verschwörerischem Ton, „das bist du."

„Und du bist mein Vogel", antwortete Remus leise und hoffte, dass sie dir Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht sah. Er hatte sie noch nie so genannt.

„Wieso ein Vogel?"

„Das erzähle ich dir nachher."

Für Professor Smethwyck waren Vogel und Wolf Reise, gute Nachricht, Krankheit, Veränderung, Freundschaft und Treue. Für Remus waren sie ein Zeichen für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

* * *

 

**Sonntag, 13. April 1975**

Remus Lupin saß alleine an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben. Die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen ergaben keinen Sinn für ihn. Er grübelte über Lily Evans. Sie hatte geweint. Beim Abendessen hatte er bei den Rumtreibern gesessen und sie bei ihren Freundinnen wie immer, aber auf ihren Wangen hatte er Tränenspuren gesehen. Er hoffte, dass sie in die Bibliothek kommen würde, um mit ihm zu reden. Er mochte es nicht, nicht zu wissen warum es ihr schlecht ging.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen und tatsächlich stand im Rahmen seine Freundin. Als sie Remus entdeckte huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie setzte sich zu ihm an ihren Stammtisch. Remus legte das Buch zur Seite, das er eh nicht gelesen hatte und musterte Lily eindringlich. Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren nicht mehr zu sehen, doch ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet und in ihnen fehlte der gewisse Glanz, den er sonst so an ihr mochte.

„Was ist passiert?" Sie schien nur auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben. Die Worte sprudelten geradezu aus ihr heraus.

„Ich hab mich fürchterlich mit Tunia gestritten. Eigentlich hatten wir ja schon lange kein gutes Verhältnis mehr, aber diese Ferien waren die schlimmsten. Kein Wort hat sie zu mir gesagt, nicht mal „Hallo". Aber dafür habe ich gehört, dass sie sich immer wieder bei Mum und Dad über mich beschwert hat. _„Ich will mit der Spinnerin nichts mehr zu tun haben, wieso versteht ihr das nicht?"_ war eine der weniger schlimmen Sachen. Und dann, vor einer Woche, hat sie auf einmal erzählt, dass sie nach London gehen wird, weil _sie sich in unserer Familie nicht mehr willkommen fühlt._ Sie ist erst siebzehn und sie zieht schon von zu Hause aus und dann sind Mum und Dad ganz allein. Ich bin doch auch fast nie zu Hause und es ist meine Schuld, dass Tunia jetzt auch geht, aber ich wollte das nicht, ich hab' sie doch lieb, ich will doch nicht, dass sie unglücklich ist." Remus war mit dem weinenden Mädchen ein wenig überfordert. Er hatte nicht oft mit weinenden Mädchen zu tun. Eigentlich war Lily das einzige Mädchen, mit dem er überhaupt zu tun hatte und dass sie einmal nicht glücklich war, kam selten vor.

Zögernd griff er nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie leicht und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln das hoffentlich aufmunternd wirkte.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht so toll wie Petunia – ich bin ja nicht mal ein Mädchen – aber für mich wirst du immer meine Schwester sein."

* * *

 

**Freitag, 25. Juni 1976**

Remus Lupin saß alleine an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek und versuchte nicht einmal so zu tun, als wäre er zum Lesen hier. Er versteckte sich. Nach den unschönen Ereignissen in der Mittagspause, wollte er weder seine Freunde noch Snape sehen. Nun, seine Freunde würden hier sicher nicht auftauchen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass auch Snape schlau genug war, sich nicht sehen zu lassen. Remus wurde nicht oft wütend, zumindest nicht so nahe am Neumond, aber jetzt brodelte es in ihm. Er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt! Wusste er denn nicht, wie wichtig er Lily war? Er hatte ihre Freundschaft gar nicht verdient. Remus hatte nie verstanden, warum Snape Lily so wichtig war. Andererseits verstand er auch nicht, warum er selbst Lily so wichtig war. Vielleicht wurde sie aus irgendeinem Grund von Strebern angezogen.

Seine Wut verkochte, als Lily den Raum betrat. Sie lächelte ihn an, aber es wirkte gequält und ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen.

„Willst du reden?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte und holte tief Luft, bevor sie anfing.

„Ich habe Severus die Freundschaft gekündigt", erklärte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „es ist nicht nur die Sache von vorhin. Er hat sich einfach so schrecklich verändert, weißt du? Diese Typen mit denen er rumhängt. Die wären doch jetzt schon gerne Todesser. Und er gehört jetzt zu denen. Er nennt Muggelgeborene Schlammblut, weil er glaubt, dass Reinblüter was Besseres sind und wenn es so weitergeht, dann wird er in ein paar Jahren zu Du-weist-schon-wem gehören. Vielleicht war er schon immer so. Vielleicht hab ich's einfach nicht gesehen."

Sie saßen lange so zusammen, während Lily sich alles von der Seele redete. Zwischendurch weinte sie ein bisschen und irgendwann rückten sie ihre Stühle zusammen und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Remus hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich freute, obwohl es seiner Freundin so schlecht ging. Vielleicht waren Snape und Lily als Kinder gute Freunde gewesen, aber Snape hatte ihre Freundschaft schon lange nicht mehr verdient. Er hoffte, dass es ihr gut tun würde, wenn sie sich nicht mehr immer Sorgen um ihn machte.

* * *

 

**Sonntag, 30. Januar 1977**

Remus Lupin stand im Gemeinschaftsraum an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und verlagerte sein Gewicht unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. In seiner Hand lag ein sorgfältig eingepackter Rahmen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag zu dieser Zeit wie ausgestorben. Die meisten Schüler nutzten es aus, am Sonntagmorgen ausschlafen zu können. Er selbst hatte sich einen Wecker gestellt, um so früh wach zu sein – und damit den Unmut der drei anderen Rumtreiber auf sich gezogen.

Von oben hörte er, wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Schritte erklangen, dann tauchte Lily auf der Treppe auf. Sie blieb stehen, um ihn verwundert anzusehen, bevor sie zu ihm herunter kam.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Vögelchen." Er streckte ihr das Geschenk hin. Vorsichtig nahm sie es entgegen und drehte es hin und her, ohne es auszupacken.

„Danke. Bist du extra wegen mir so früh aufgestanden?"

„Ja." Er kam sich dumm vor, wo sie ihn so fragte. Natürlich hätte er ihr das Geschenk auch irgendwann später geben können. Die meisten ihrer Freunde würden das tun. Er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, warum er es so früh hatte tun wollen.

„Danke", sagte sie noch einmal, „was ist das?" Ihre Finger nestelten am Papier. Sie löste den leichten Klebezauber, der das Papier zusammenhielt, ohne es zu beschädigen und wickelte das Bild aus.

Es war eine selbst gefertigte Zeichnung in einem einfachen Holzrahmen, nichts Besonderes. Aber Lilys Augen leuchteten auf.

„Remus, das ist ja wunderschön! Sind das etwa wir? Ich wusste nicht, dass du zeichnen kannst."

Remus stellte sich hinter seine Freundin, die das Bild verzückt betrachtete und blickte ihr über die Schulter. Der kleine gezeichnete Vogel saß auf dem Kopf des kleinen gezeichneten Wolfs und zupfte mit dem Schnabel an seinem Fell. Der Wolf schüttelte sich, aber der Vogel hatte sich gut in seinem Fell festgekrallt. Er würde ihn nicht so bald loslassen.

* * *

 

**Mittwoch, 24. Dezember 1977**

Remus Lupin saß mit Sirius und Peter in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, die Nase tief in einem Buch vergraben.

„Moony", jammerte Sirius, „was willst du mit dem blöden Buch, wenn du die einzige wahren Wormtail und Padfoot haben kannst. Komm schon, mir ist langweilig." Remus hob mit einem Seufzen den Kopf und setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Sirius achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihn. Sein Blick war auf einen Punkt hinter Remus gerichtet und in seinen Augen stand Fassungslosigkeit. Eilig drehte Remus sich im Sessel um. Als er erkannte, was Sirius so verblüfft hatte, weiteten sich auch seine Augen. Lily und James hatten soeben den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Gemeinsam. Hand in Hand. Jeweils mit einem weggetretenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Sirius schoss von hinten an Remus vorbei und fiel seinem besten Freund begeistert um den Hals.

„Du hast es geschafft, Prongs! Du hast sie rumgekriegt! Ich hab's gewusst! Ich hab' gesagt, dass du es schaffst!" Sirius führte sich auf al wäre _er_ gerade mit dem Mädchen zusammengekommen, in das er seit Jahren verliebt war, und nicht James. Remus erhob sich ebenfalls, jedoch um einiges gesitteter und schloss Lily in seine Arme, deren Gesicht bedenklich rot geworden war.

„Ich freu mich für dich, Vögelchen. Und für deinen liebeskranken Freund auch. Er hat das große Los gezogen, weißt du?" Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung fest. Dann kicherte sie plötzlich: „Kann es sein, dass du den beiden nie erzählt hast, dass wir befreundet sind?" Remus löste sich von Lily, um ihrem Blick zu folgen und musste selbst lachen.

„Das habe ich wohl versäumt. Ein Glück. Sonst hätten wir nie diesen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen."

‚Verdutzt aus der Wäsche schauen' war kein Ausdruck mehr für das, was James und Sirius gerade taten. Sie sahen eher so aus, als sei soeben ein Troll auf einem Einhorn vorbeigeritten.

„Sirius", James musste sich räuspern, „kann es sein, dass mir irgendetwas Wichtiges entgangen ist?"

„Ich bin genauso erstaunt wie du, Kumpel."

Am Abend saßen die vier Rumtreiber gemeinsam in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder eingekriegt, obwohl auf seinem Gesicht wie auch auf James' noch immer ein breites Grinsen prangte.

„Warum hast du denn nie erzählt, dass du mit Lily befreundet bist?", fragte James. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, hat sich halt nicht ergeben. Mir war gar nicht klar, dass ihr es nicht wisst."

„Eigentlich hätten wir es uns denken können", witzelte Sirius, „ihr seid beide schreckliche Streber."

James grinste noch immer wie ein Verrückter. Remus hatte nicht gewusst, dass Mundwinkel sich so weit voneinander entfernen konnten: „Ich kann dir nicht mal böse sein, Moony. Dafür bin ich gerade viel zu glücklich."

„Du solltest mir eigentlich dankbar sein, Prongs", antwortete er gespielt beleidigt, „du weißt nicht wie viel gute Worte ich für dich eingelegt habe. Ich glaube", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, „ wir müssen jetzt ein Brichst-du-ihr-das-Herz-breche-ich-dir-alle-Knochen-Gespräch führen. Nicht, dass ich dir das zutraue, aber als großer Bruder hat man halt Pflichten. Warte, das stimmt nicht. Einem Rumtreiber ist prinzipiell alles zuzutrauen."

„Du kränkst mich Moony. Ich würde ihr niemals weh tun."

„Das weiß ich, Prongs. Ich freue mich, dass Lily dich hat."

* * *

 

**Samstag, 07. November 1978**

Plop! Remus Lupin sog die kalte Luft gierig ein und hielt für einen Moment seine Augen geschlossen, um die leichte Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, die sich nach jeder Apparation einstellte, besonders jetzt, nur wenige Tage nach dem Vollmond. Von der Straße her drangen aufgeregte Stimmen an sein Ohr. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Hatte man ihn etwa gesehen? Das war eigentlich nicht möglich. Die Büsche im Hintergarten der Evans sollten ihn zuverlässig vor allen Blicken schützen. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah sich suchend um, blinzelte, blinzelte nochmal. Sein Herz hämmerte kräftig gegen seine Brust und trieb auf einmal eiskaltes Blut durch seine Adern. Das grausame Bild vor seinen Augen wollte sich einfach nicht ändern. Eine hässliche, zischende Schlange wand sich aus dem Mund eines grün leuchtenden Schädels. Remus hatte das dunkle Mal bisher nur in Büchern gesehen. Übelkeit wallte in ihm auf, zwang ihn in die Knie. Er übergab sich neben Mrs Evans teuren Rosenbusch. Dann, viel zu spät, verstand er endlich, was es bedeutete. Todesser. Die Evans- Hastig stolperte er zurück auf seine Füße und hetzte durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teeservice. Eine der beiden Teetassen war umgekippt und hatte einen hässlichen braunen Fleck auf der Tischdecke hinterlassen. Er lief weiter durch das Haus, durchkämmte jedes Zimmer, bis er sie endlich fand, oben in Lilys Zimmer.

Er wusste, dass er irgendetwas hätte fühlen müssen. Vielleicht Schock über die Leichen, die auf dem Boden lagen – Menschen, die ihn noch vor kurzem angelacht und mit ihm geredet hatten. Vielleicht auch Erleichterung, weil nicht auch Lily eine von ihnen war. Stattdessen fühlte er sich nur seltsam losgelöst, wattig. Mr und Mrs Evans lagen Hand in Hand auf Lilys flauschigem grünen Lieblingsteppich. In ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen war Todesangst zu sehen. Draußen auf der Straße entschieden die Muggel, die Polizei zu informieren. Hinter ihm erklang ein leichtes Keuchen und er fuhr herum. Lily. Sie stand in der Tür, ohne ihn zu beachten, gab keinen weiteren Laut von sich, sah nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die toten Körper ihrer Eltern.

Remus hatte sich nie so hilflos gefühlt. Er konnte sich schließlich dazu überwinden, Lilys Eltern die Augen zu schließen und versuchte, einen Patronus zu schicken, um James zu informieren, aber er konnte keine glückliche Erinnerung wachrufen. Stattdessen ging er zu Lily und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich bringe uns weg von hier, ja? Wir gehen zu den Potters und dann informieren wir die Auroren."

Lily gab außer einer leichten Bewegung des Kopfes kein Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, und auch die konnte er sich eingebildet haben. Trotzdem festigte er seinen Griff um sie und apparierte. Sie landeten direkt im Hausflur der Potters. Jemand kam angelaufen, Türen schlugen zu und endlich barg Lily ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und begann laut zu weinen.

Es war dieser Moment in dem Remus realisierte, dass Krieg herrschte. Und er hatte begonnen ihre Leben zu verändern.

* * *

 

**Donnerstag, 31. Juli 1980**

Remus Lupin saß unruhig auf einem Stuhl im Sankt Mungo's. Sein Blick folgte James, der – noch weit unruhiger als er selbst – auf dem breiten Flur auf und ab lief. Immer wieder sahen sie alle zu der unscheinbaren weißen Tür auf der anderen Seite des Gangs, die sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr geöffnet hatte. Als letztes war eine junge Pflegerin hindurchgegangen und hatte frische Tücher hineingebracht, ohne die vier Rumtreiber weiter zu beachten. James sah ein wenig so aus, als stünde er einem Zusammenbruch nahe. Zwei Stunden zuvor hatte er versucht das Geburtenzimmer zu stürmen, war aber an der aufwendig gesicherten Tür gescheitert. Wer auch immer sich die Regel ausgedacht hatte, dass kein Mann bei einer Geburt zugegen sein durfte, offenbar wurde es hier sehr streng umgesetzt. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und heraus trat eine etwas ältere Heilerin, die sie durch die Gläser ihrer Brille streng ansah.

„Wer ist der Vater?"

Remus wies mit einem Kopfnicken in James' Richtung. Durch die geöffnete Tür drang Babygeschrei und die strenge Heilerin sah ein bisschen freundlicher drein.

„Folgen sie mir. Ihre Frau wird soeben in ein Einzelzimmer verlegt, aber Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf und warten sehnsüchtig auf sie." Energisch zog sie James mit sich und lies die restlichen drei Rumtreiber einfach stehen, oder eher sitzen. Sirius ließ sich davon nicht beirren und folgte seinem Wunschbruder. Remus sah zum schnarchenden Wormtail und zögerte. Peter sah schlecht aus in letzter Zeit, auch wenn er seine Probleme scheinbar nicht mit ihnen teilen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Schlaf dringend nötig. Ohne ihn zu wecken, drehte Remus sich ebenfalls um und folgte dem Geruch seiner Freunde zu Lilys Zimmer. Sirius lief vor einer weiteren unscheinbaren, weißen Tür genauso ungeduldig auf und ab, wie es noch vor kurzem James getan hatte. Remus hatte nie geahnt, mit wie viel Warterei die Geburt eines Kindes verbunden war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus sah das glücklichste Grinsen, das James je getragen hatte, seit er mit Lily zusammengekommen war.

„Er heißt Harry James Potter!" Während James sich von Sirius ausführlich beglückwünschen ließ, trat Remus zum Bett. Lily wirkte erschöpft und zerzaust, doch sie strahlte. Auf ihrer Brust lag der winzige Säugling. Auf seinem Kopf ringelten sich dunkle Haare, die einmal so unzähmbar wie die seines Vaters werden würden. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und strich seiner Freundin sanft über die Wange. „Ihr zwei habt einen wundervollen Sohn. Ich freue mich darauf, ihn aufwachsen zu sehen."

„Apropos aufwachsen", schaltete Sirius sich ein, „wenn euer Sohn ein echter Rumtreiber werden soll, braucht er einen Spitznamen. Ich sagen, wir nennen ihn Prongslet."

„Padfoot du bist unmöglich", beschwerte sich James grinsend, „vielleicht sollte ich mich doch nach einem anderen Paten umsehen."

Sirus brauchte einen Moment, um das gesagte zu verarbeiten. Remus konnte förmlich sehen, wie es dann in seinem Kopf klickte.

„Pate? Ich?" Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht laut zu schreien.

„Ich kann mir keinen besseren vorstellen", bestätigte James.

„Wir wollten euch beide als Paten", sagte Lily, „aber das Ministerium…"

„Ist schon okay, Vögelchen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Rechte habe."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Remus. Du wärst ein toller Pate gewesen. Ich meine, du wirst ein toller Pate. Nicht auf dem Papier, aber wir würden uns freuen, wenn du trotzdem für ihn da bist."

James nickte. „In diesen Zeiten… Es ist einfach gut zu wissen, dass noch jemand da ist, falls…" Er brach ab. „Es bedeutet mir viel."

* * *

 

**Sonntag, 01. November 1981**

Remus Lupin erwachte von lautem Kindergeschrei auf der Straße unter seinem kleinen Fenster. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und machte die zwei Schritte zum Fenster, um den zerschlissenen Vorhang beiseite zu ziehen. Die Sonne war bereits vollständig hinter den niedrigen Häusern der Winkelgasse verschwunden. Nur noch Laternen erhellten das Kopfsteinpflaster, doch von dem war so oder so kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Lärmende Menschenmengen schoben sich durch die Straßen. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so viele Leute auf offener Straße gesehen. Was war geschehen, das sie ihre Furcht vor den Todessern soweit vergessen ließ, dass sie sogar ihre Kinder mitbrachten? Er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und griff sich seine Robe von dem Klappstuhl neben seinem Bett, wobei er ein neues Loch am Ellbogen entdeckte. Er würde sich eine neue Robe kaufen müssen, bevor diese einfach auseinander fiel. Sobald er sich die Kleidung über den Kopf gezogen hatte eilte er die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür zur Bar, wo es genauso voll war wie draußen. Ihm stand eine Arbeitsreiche Nacht bevor, doch vorher hatte er noch einige Stunden Zeit, um herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging. Er schlängelte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschen zur Tür. Viel zu viele waren schon betrunken.

„Ey! Lupin", hielt ihn eine Stimme zurück, „wo willste hin? S'gibt Arbeit."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Meine Schicht beginnt erst in zwei Stunden."

„Is mir schnuppe. Dann schiebste heute Überstun'n."

Er seufzte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten diesen Job zu verlieren. James und Sirius würden wieder anbieten ihm Geld zu geben, aber noch besaß er zu viel Stolz, um es anzunehmen. Vielleicht konnte er die Gäste ein wenig aushorchen.

„Wieso ist denn heute so viel los?", fragte Remus neugierig und stellte den letzten Drink vor eine Frau, die nicht so aussah, als wäre sie öfters in Bars anzutreffen. Die Frau sah ihn aus großen Augen an: „Sie wissen es noch nicht? Das ganze Land spricht davon. Letzte Nacht wurde Du-weißt-schon-wer vernichtet. Nun gucken sie dich nicht so bedröppelt. Sie sollten sich freuen und mit uns feiern!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es noch nicht so recht glauben."

Er ging hinter den Tresen, um neue Getränke zu holen. Während er ein Bier zapfte rasten seine Gedanken. Voldemort war besiegt. James und Lily könnten ihr Versteck verlassen und Harry würde glücklich in Frieden aufwachsen.

Aus der Ecke drang ein lauter Trinkspruch an sein Ohr. Er erstarrte.

„Auf Lily und James Potter, die ihr Leben für die gute Sache gegeben haben, und auf Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt."


End file.
